ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
2003 in film
The year 2003 in film involved some significant events. Releases of sequels took place with movies like Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, 2 Fast 2 Furious, Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle, The Matrix Reloaded, The Matrix Revolutions, Pokémon Heroes, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Freddy vs. Jason, X2: X-Men United, Bad Boys II, Scary Movie 3, and Final Destination 2. __TOC__ Highest-grossing films Events * February 24 - The Pianist, directed by Roman Polanski, wins 7 César Awards: Best Film, Best Director, Best Actor, Best Sound, Best Production Design, Best Music and Best Cinematography. * November 17: Arnold Schwarzenegger sworn in as Governor of California. * December 22: Both of the movies from the Matrix trilogy released in 2003 were shut out of visual effects Oscar consideration by the Visual Effects Award Nominating Committee. * December 31 The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences mails nomination ballots in which it qualifies 254 films released in 2003 as eligible for Oscar consideration. Awards Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): : Elephant, directed by Gus Van Sant, United States Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): : Vozvrashcheniye (The Return), directed by Andrey Zvyagintsev, Russia Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): : In This World, directed by Michael Winterbottom, United Kingdom Notable films released in 2003 U.S.A. unless stated #''' *''2 Fast 2 Furious, starring Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson and Eva Mendes *2LDK'' - (Japan) *''3 Deewarein'' (3 Walls) - (India: Hindi) *''The 4th Floor'' (Planta 4ª) - (Spain) *''11:14, starring Rachael Leigh Cook - (Canada/USA) *21 Grams, starring Sean Penn, Naomi Watts and Benicio del Toro *44 Minutes: The North Hollywood Shoot-Out, starring Michael Madsen *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' *''...ing'' - (South Korea) A-D *''Acacia'' - (South Korea) *''After You...'' (Après vous...), starring Daniel Auteuil and José Garcia - (France) *''Agent Cody Banks, starring Frankie Muniz, Hilary Duff, Angie Harmon *Alex and Emma, starring Kate Hudson and Luke Wilson *Alexandra's Project'' - (Australia) *''Alien'' (re-release, was originally released in 1979) *''All the Real Girls, starring Zooey Deschanel *All Tomorrow's Parties'' (Mingri tianya) - (China) *''Alone Across Australia'' - (Australia) *''The Alzheimer Case'' (aka The Memory of a Killer) - (Belgium) *''American Splendor, starring Paul Giamatti and Hope Davis *American Wedding, starring Jason Biggs, Alyson Hannigan, Seann William Scott *Ana and the Others'' (Ana y los otros) - (Argentina) *''Ang Tanging Ina'' (The Only Mother) - (Philippines) *''Anger Management, starring Adam Sandler and Jack Nicholson *Anger of the Gods'' (La colère des dieux) - (Burkina Faso/France) *''Angulimala'' - (Thailand) *''The Animatrix'' - (Japan/USA) *''Anything Else, starring Woody Allen, Jason Biggs, Christina Ricci, Danny DeVito *Any Way the Wind Blows'' - (Belgium) *''Après la vie (aka Three: After Life) - (France/Belgium) *''Arisan!'' (The Gathering) - (Indonesia) *''At Five in the Afternoon'' (Panj é asr) - (Iran) '''B *''BAADASSSSS!, directed by and starring Mario Van Peebles *Bad Boys II, starring Martin Lawrence, Will Smith, Gabrielle Union *Bad Santa, directed by Terry Zwigoff, starring Billy Bob Thornton, Tony Cox, Lauren Graham, Bernie Mac *Baghban'' (Gardener) - (India: Hindi) *''Basic, starring John Travolta, Samuel L. Jackson, Connie Nielsen *The Basque Ball: Skin Against Stone'' (La pelota vasca: la piel contra la piedra) - (Spain) *''Beautiful Boxer'' (บิวตี้ฟูล บ๊อกเซอร์) - (Thailand) *''Beauty and the Beast'' - (South Africa/UK) *''Beneath Her Window'' (Pod njenim oknom) - (Slovenia) *''The Best of Youth'' (La Meglio gioventù) - (Italy) *''Beyond Borders, starring Angelina Jolie and Clive Owen *Beyond Re-Animator'' - (Spain) *''Big Fish, directed by Tim Burton, starring Ewen McGregor, Albert Finney, Jessica Lange *Bimmer'' (Бумер) - (Russia) *''Biola Tak Berdawai'' (The Stringless Violin) - (Indonesia) *''Blind Shaft'' (Mángjǐng) - (China) *''Blizzard, starring Christopher Plummer, Brenda Blethyn, Whoopi Goldberg - (Canada/USA) *The Blue Light'' (Ao no Honō) - (Japan) *''Blueprint, starring Franka Potente - (Germany) *Bon Voyage, starring Isabelle Adjani and Gérard Depardieu - (France) *Bonjour Monsieur Shlomi'' (Ha-Kochavim Shel Shlomi) - (Israel) *''Boredom in Brno'' (Nuda v Brně) - (Czech Republic) *''Bright Future'' (Akarui Mirai), directed by Kiyoshi Kurosawa - (Japan) *''Bright Young Things, directed by Stephen Fry - (UK) *Bringing Down the House, starring Steve Martin and Queen Latifah *Brother Bear'' *''The Brown Bunny, starring Vincent Gallo and Chloë Sevigny *Bruce Almighty, starring Jim Carrey, Jennifer Aniston, Morgan Freeman, Steve Carell *Buddy'' - (Norway) *''Bulletproof Monk, starring Chow Yun-fat and Seann William Scott '''C' *''Cafe Lumiere'' (Kohi Jiko), directed by Hou Hsiao-Hsien - (Japan) *''Cala, My Dog!'' (Kala shi tiao gou) - (China) *''Calendar Girls, starring Helen Mirren and Julie Walters - (UK) *Carandiru, directed by Hector Babenco - (Brazil/Argentina) *Carolina, starring Julia Stiles *Casa de los Babys, directed by John Sayles, starring Daryl Hannah and Marcia Gay Harden - (Mexico/USA) *The Cat in the Hat, starring Mike Myers, Dakota Fanning, Spencer Breslin, Alec Baldwin, Kelly Preston *Caterina in the Big City'' (Caterina va in città) - (Italy) *''Cavale'' (aka One: On the Run) - (France/Belgium) *''Cell Phone'' (shŏujī) - (China) *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle, starring Drew Barrymore, Cameron Diaz, Lucy Liu, Demi Moore, Bernie Mac *Cheaper by the Dozen, starring Steve Martin, Bonnie Hunt, Piper Perabo, Hilary Duff, Tom Welling *Cheerleader Queens'' (ว้ายบึ้ม! เชียร์กระหึ่มโลก) - (Thailand) *''Cheese and Jam'' (Kajmak in marmelada) - (Slovenia) *''Chirusoku no natsu'' - (Japan) *''The Classic'' (클래식) - (South Korea) *''Cleopatra'' - (Argentina) *''Cloaca'' - (Netherlands) *''Code 46, directed by Michael Winterbottom, starring Tim Robbins - (UK) *Coffee and Cigarettes, starring Bill Murray, Tom Waits, Roberto Benigni *Cold Creek Manor, starring Dennis Quaid, Sharon Stone, Stephen Dorff, Juliette Lewis, Kristen Stewart *Cold Mountain, directed by Anthony Minghella, starring Jude Law, Nicole Kidman, Renée Zellweger *The Company, directed by Robert Altman, starring Neve Campbell *Confidence, starring Dustin Hoffman, Rachel Weisz, Edward Burns, Andy García *The Cooler, starring William H. Macy, Maria Bello, Alec Baldwin *The Core, starring Hilary Swank, Aaron Eckhart, DJ Qualls *The Corporation - (Canada) *''Cowards Bend the Knee'' - (Canada) *''Cradle 2 the Grave, starring Jet Li and DMX *Crimson Gold'' (Talaye Sorkh), directed by Jafar Panahi - (Iran) *''Cristina Quer Casar'' (Cristina Wants to Get Married) - (Brazil) *''The Cunning Little Vixen, animated version of Leoš Janáček's opera - (UK) - (film only mentioned in article) '''D' *''Daddy Day Care, starring Eddie Murphy *Danny Deckchair, starring Rhys Ifans and Miranda Otto - (Australia) *Daredevil, starring Ben Affleck, Jennifer Garner, Colin Farrell, Michael Clarke Duncan *Dark Blue, starring Kurt Russell *Darkness Falls, starring Chaney Kley and Emma Caulfield *Deliver Us from Eva, starring Gabrielle Union and LL Cool J *Devil's Pond, starring Tara Reid *Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star, starring David Spade *Dil Ka Rishta'' (English: Relationship of Heart) starring Arjun Rampal, Aishwarya Rai, Isha Koppikar, Priyanshu Chatterjee, Raakhee, Paresh Rawal - (India: Hindi) *''Distant Lights'' (Lichter) - (Germany) *''Le Divorce, starring Kate Hudson and Naomi Watts *Dogville, directed by Lars von Trier, starring Nicole Kidman, Paul Bettany, Lauren Bacall, Stellan Skarsgard, Ben Gazzara - (International) *Doppelganger'' - (Japan) *''Down with Love, starring Renée Zellweger, Ewan McGregor, David Hyde Pierce *Dreamcatcher, starring Morgan Freeman, Thomas Jane, Jason Lee, Timothy Olyphant *The Dreamers'' (Les Reveurs), directed by Bernardo Bertolucci, starring Michael Pitt and Eva Green - (France/UK/Italy) *''Drifters'' (Er di) - (China) *''Duplex, starring Ben Stiller and Drew Barrymore *DysFunKtional Family'' E-K *''Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off'' *''Elephant'' - directed by Gus van Sant, winner of Palme d'Or award *''Elf, directed by Jon Favreau, starring Will Ferrell, James Caan, Zooey Deschanel, Mary Steenburgen, Bob Newhart *Eve's Dropping In'' *''Evil'' (Ondskan) - (Sweden) F''' *''Facing Windows'' (La finestra di fronte) - (Italy) - Golden Space Needle award (for 2004) *''Fake'' (เฟค โกหกทั้งเพ) - (Thailand) *''Falling Angels, starring Miranda Richardson - (Canada) *Fan Chan'' (My Girl) - (Thailand) *''Far Side of the Moon (La face cachée de la lune) - (Canada) *''Faster'' - (USA/Spain) *''Father and Son'' (Otets i syn), directed by Alexander Sokurov - (Russia) *''Fear and Trembling'' (Stupeur et tremblements) - (France) *''Festival Express, featuring Janis Joplin, Grateful Dead, The Band - (Netherlands/UK) *The Fighting Temptations, starring Cuba Gooding, Jr., Beyoncé Knowles, Mike Epps *Final Destination 2, starring Ali Larter and A.J. Cook *Finding Nemo'' - Academy Award for Best Animated Feature *''The Five Obstructions'' (De fem benspænd), directed by and starring Lars von Trier - (Denmark) *''The First Night'' (La primera noche) - (Colombia) *''Flywheel'' *''Foolproof, starring Ryan Reynolds and Kristin Booth - (Canada) *Freaky Friday, starring Lindsay Lohan and Jamie Lee Curtis *Freddy vs. Jason, starring Robert Englund *Free Radicals'' (Böse Zellen) - (Austria) *''Fuse'' (Gori vatra) - (Bosnia & Herzegovina) '''G *''Game Over: Kasparov and the Machine, featuring Garry Kasparov - (UK/Canada) *Games of Love and Chance'' (L'Esquive) - (France) *''Garden of Heaven'' (Haneul jeongwon) - (South Korea) *''Gettin' Square'' - (Australia) *''Gigli, directed by Martin Brest, starring Ben Affleck and Jennifer Lopez - Winner of 6 Razzies *Ginger and Cinnamon'' (Dillo con parole mie) - (Italy) *''Girl with a Pearl Earring, starring Scarlett Johansson and Colin Firth - (UK/Luxembourg) *Godforsaken'' (Van God Los) - (Netherlands) *''Gods and Generals, starring Stephen Lang, Jeff Daniels, Robert Duvall *Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' (Gojira tai Mosura tai Mekagojira Tōkyō Esu Ō Esu) - (Japan) *''Going for Broke, starring Gerald McRaney and Delta Burke *Good Bye Lenin!'' - (Germany) *''A Good Lawyer's Wife'' (Baramnan Kajok) - (South Korea) *''Good Morning, Night'' (Buongiorno, notte) - (Italy) *''Goodbye, Dragon Inn'' (Bu San) - (Taiwan) *''The Gospel of John, starring Henry Ian Cusick - (UK/Canada/USA) *Gothika, starring Halle Berry and Robert Downey, Jr. *Gozu, directed by Takashi Miike - (Japan) *Grand Theft Parsons, starring Johnny Knoxville and Christina Applegate *The Greatest Expectation'' (Widaehan yusan) - (South Korea) *''The Green Butchers'' (De grønne slagtere), starring Mads Mikkelsen - (Denmark) *''Green Tea'' (Lu Cha), directed by Zhang Yuan - (China) *''Grind'' *''A Guy Thing, starring Julia Stiles, Jason Lee, Selma Blair '''H' *''Harvie Krumpet, starring Geoffrey Rush - (Australia) *The Haunted Mansion, starring Eddie Murphy *Haute Tension'' (High Tension) - (France) *''Havana Suite'' (Suite Habana) - (Cuba) *''Head of State, starring Chris Rock and Bernie Mac *The Heart of Me, starring Helena Bonham Carter, Paul Bettany, Olivia Williams - (UK) *Helmiä ja sikoja'' (Pearls and Pigs) - (Finland) *''Hey DJ, starring Charlotte Lewis, Terry Camilleri, Jon Jacobs, Tina Wiseman *Holes, starring Shia LaBeouf, Sigourney Weaver, Patricia Arquette, Jon Voight *Hollywood Homicide, starring Harrison Ford and Josh Hartnett *Hope Springs, starring Colin Firth, Minnie Driver, Heather Graham - (UK/USA) *Horseman'' (Konjanik) - (Croatia) *''House of 1000 Corpses, directed by Rob Zombie *House of Sand and Fog, starring Jennifer Connelly and Ben Kingsley *A House with a View of the Sea'' (Una casa con vista al mar) - (Venezuela) *''How to Deal, starring Mandy Moore *How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, starring Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey *Hulk, starring Eric Bana, Jennifer Connelly, Nick Nolte, Sam Elliott, Josh Lucas *The Human Stain, directed by Robert Benton, starring Anthony Hopkins and Nicole Kidman *The Hunted, directed by William Friedkin, starring Tommy Lee Jones and Benicio del Toro '''I' *''I Am David, starring Jim Caviezel *I Capture the Castle, starring Romola Garai - (UK) *I'm Not Scared'' (Io non ho paura) - (Italy) *''Identity, starring John Cusack, Ray Liotta, Amanda Peet *If You Were Me'' (Yeoseot gae ui siseon) - (South Korea) *''Imagining Argentina, starring Antonio Banderas and Emma Thompson - (Spain/UK/USA) *In the City'' (En la ciudad) - (Spain) *''In the Cut, starring Meg Ryan and Mark Ruffalo *The In-Laws'' (remake), starring Michael Douglas and Albert Brooks *''Incantato'' (a.k.a. The Heart is Elsewhere) - (Italy) *''Infernal Affairs II'' (Mou gaan dou II) - (Hong Kong) *''Infernal Affairs III'' (Mou gaan dou III: Jung gik mou gaan), starring Andy Lau and Tony Leung Chiu-Wai - (Hong Kong) *''The Inheritance'' (Arven) - (Denmark) *''Intermission, starring Cillian Murphy, Colin Farrell, Kelly MacDonald - (Ireland) *Interview, directed by Theo van Gogh - (Netherlands) *Into the Mirror'' (Geoul sokeuro) - (South Korea) *''Intolerable Cruelty, starring George Clooney, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Geoffrey Rush *InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' (Eiga Inuyasha: Tenka Hadō no Ken) - (Japan) *''Invisible Children of Love'' - (India: Bengali) *''Les Invasions barbares'' (Barbarian Invasions) - (Canada/France) - Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film *''It Runs in the Family, starring Kirk Douglas and Michael Douglas *The Italian Job, starring Mark Wahlberg, Charlize Theron, Edward Norton, Jason Statham '''J' *''Jade Goddess of Mercy'' (Yu Guan Yin) - (China) *''James' Journey to Jerusalem'' (Massa'ot James Be'eretz Hakodesh) - (Israel) *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, directed by Francis Lawrence, starring Blake Brown, Ben Linkin, Amy Tammie, Brooke Timer, Arthur Walters, George Jones, Natasha Richardson *Japanese Story, starring Toni Collette - (Australia) *Jeepers Creepers II'' *''Johnny English, starring Rowan Atkinson - (UK/USA) *The Jungle Book 2, voices of Haley Joel Osment and John Goodman *Ju-on: The Grudge'' - (Japan) *''Just Married, starring Ashton Kutcher and Brittany Murphy '''K' *''Kaena: The Prophecy'' (Kaena: La prophétie), starring Kirsten Dunst and Richard Harris - (Canada/France) *''Kal Ho Naa Ho'' (Tomorrow Might Never Come) - (India: Hindi) *''Kangaroo Jack, starring Jerry O'Connell, Anthony Anderson, Estella Warren, Christopher Walken - (USA/Australia) *Kart Racer'' - (Canada) *''Kill Bill Vol. 1, directed by Quentin Tarantino, starring Uma Thurman, Lucy Liu, Sonny Chiba *Killing Words'' (Palabras encadenadas) - (Spain) *''Kitchen Stories'' (Salmer fra Kjøkkenet) - (Sweden/Norway) *''The Kite'' (Tayyara men wara) - (Lebanon) *''Koi... Mil Gaya'' (I Found Someone) - (India: Hindi) *''Kontroll'' (Control) - (Hungary) *''Kopps'' (Cops) - (Sweden) L-Q *''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life, starring Angelina Jolie - (USA/UK/Japan/Germany) *Last Life in the Universe'' (Ruang rak noi nid mahasan) - (Thailand) *''The Last Samurai, directed by Edward Zwick, starring Tom Cruise and Ken Watanabe *The Last Supper'' (Choihui mancheon) - (South Korea) *''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, starring Sean Connery - (UK/USA) *Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde, starring Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Sally Field *The Life of David Gale, starring Kevin Spacey, Kate Winslet, and Laura Linney *The Lizzie McGuire Movie, starring Hilary Duff *Looney Tunes: Back in Action, starring Brendan Fraser, Jenna Elfman, Steve Martin, Heather Locklear *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, directed by Peter Jackson, starring Elijah Wood, Ian McKellen, Viggo Mortensen - (New Zealand/U.S.A.) - Oscar, Golden Globe and BAFTA Awards for Best Picture *Lost in Translation, directed by Sofia Coppola, starring Bill Murray and Scarlett Johansson - (USA/Japan) - Golden Globe for Best Picture (Musical or Comedy) *Love Actually, directed by Richard Curtis, starring Colin Firth, Hugh Grant, Liam Neeson, Laura Linney, Alan Rickman, Emma Thompson - (UK) *Love Me If You Dare'' (Jeux d'enfants) - (France/Belgium) *''Luther, starring Joseph Fiennes - (Germany/USA) '''M' *''Magnifico'' - (Philippines) *''Malibu's Most Wanted, starring Jamie Kennedy and Taye Diggs *Mamay'' - (Ukraine) *''A Man Apart, starring Vin Diesel and Larenz Tate *The Man of the Year'' (O Homen do Ano) - (Brazil) *''The Man Who Copied'' (O Homem que Copiava) - (Brazil) *''Manhood'' *''Marci X, starring Lisa Kudrow and Damon Wayans *Masked and Anonymous, starring Bob Dylan, Jeff Bridges, Jessica Lange, John Goodman *Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, directed by Peter Weir, starring Russell Crowe and Paul Bettany *Matchstick Men, starring Nicolas Cage, Sam Rockwell, Alison Lohman *The Matrix Reloaded, starring Keanu Reeves *The Matrix Revolutions, starring Keanu Reeves *The Medallion, starring Jackie Chan, Lee Evans, Claire Forlani - (Hong Kong/USA) *Memories of Murder'' (Salinui chueok) - (South Korea) *''A Mighty Wind, directed by Christopher Guest, starring Bob Balaban, Eugene Levy, Jane Lynch, Michael McKean, Catherine O'Hara, Harry Shearer *The Missing, starring Tommy Lee Jones and Cate Blanchett *Mona Lisa Smile, starring Julia Roberts, Julia Stiles, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Kirsten Dunst *Monsieur Ibrahim'' (aka Monsieur Ibrahim et les fleurs du Coran), starring Omar Sharif - (France) *''Monsieur N.'' - (France/UK) *''Monster, starring Charlize Theron (winner Oscar and Golden Globe for best actress) and Christina Ricci *Monster Man'' *''Most'' (aka The Bridge) - (Czech Republic) *''The Mother, starring Anne Reid and Daniel Craig - (UK) *Mother Teresa of Calcutta, starring Olivia Hussey *Mr. Butterfly'' (Nabi) - (South Korea) *''Munna Bhai M.B.B.S., starring Sanjay Dutt - (India: Hindi) *Mutt Boy'' (Ddong Gae) - (South Korea) *''My Boss's Daughter, starring Ashton Kutcher, Tara Reid, Terence Stamp *My Father and I'' (Wo he Baba) - (China) *''My Life Without Me, starring Sarah Polley - (Spain/Canada) *Mystic River, directed by Clint Eastwood, starring Sean Penn, Tim Robbins, Kevin Bacon - winner of 2 Oscars and 2 Golden Globes '''N' *''Narradores de Javé'' (The Storytellers) - (Brazil) *''Nathalie..., starring Fanny Ardant, Emmanuelle Béart, Gérard Depardieu - (France) *National Security, starring Martin Lawrence and Steve Zahn *Natural City'' (내츄럴 시티) - (South Korea) *''Ned'' - (Australia) *''Ned Kelly, starring Heath Ledger, Orlando Bloom, Naomi Watts - (Australia) *Nemesis Game'' - (New Zealand/Canada) *''Nicotina'' (Nicotine) - (Mexico) *''Nina's Tragedies'' (Ha-Asonot Shel Nina) - (Israel) *''Noi the Albino'' (Nói albinói) - (Iceland) *''Nousukausi'' (Upswing) - (Finland) *''Nuan'' - (China) O''' *''OK Baytong'' - (Thailand) *''Okkadu, directed by Gunasekhar - (India: Telugu) *Oldboy'' (올드보이), directed by Park Chan-wook, starring Choi Min-sik - (South Korea) - winner of 2004 Grand Prix *''Old School, starring Will Ferrell, Luke Wilson, Vince Vaughn *The Olive Harvest'' - (Palestine) *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico, directed by Robert Rodriguez, starring Antonio Banderas, Salma Hayek, Johnny Depp *Ong-Bak: Muay Thai Warrior, starring Tony Jaa - (Thailand) *Open Range, directed by and starring Kevin Costner, with Robert Duvall and Annette Bening *Open Water'' *''The Order, starring Heath Ledger - (Germany/USA) *Osama'' (أسامة) - (Afghanistan) - Golden Globe Award for Best Foreign Language Film *''Osuofia in London'' - (Nigeria) *''Out of Time, starring Denzel Washington and Eva Mendes *Owning Mahowny'', starring Philip Seymour Hoffman, John Hurt, Minnie Driver - (Canada/UK) '''P-Q *''PTU'' (aka PTU: Police Tactical Unit) - (Hong Kong) *''Paloh'' - (Malaysia) *''Paycheck, starring Ben Affleck, Uma Thurman, Aaron Eckhart *Party Monster, starring Macaulay Culkin and Seth Green *Peter Pan'' - (Australia/UK/USA) *''Pieces of April, starring Katie Holmes, Patricia Clarkson, Oliver Platt *Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Pinjar'' - (India: Hindi) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, starring Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley *Pokémon Heroes'' - (Japan) *''Politiki Kouzina'' (A Touch of Spice) - (Greece/Turkey) *''Prey for Rock & Roll, starring Gina Gershon *The Professional'' (Profesionalac) - (Serbia) R-Z *''Radio, starring Cuba Gooding, Jr. and Ed Harris *The Rage in Placid Lake'' - (Australia) *''Rahtree: Flower of the Night'' (Buppah Rahtree) - (Thailand) *''The Reckoning, starring Willem Dafoe and Paul Bettany - (UK/Spain) *Reconstruction'' - (Denmark) *''The Recruit, starring Al Pacino and Colin Farrell *Remake'' - (Bosnia & Herzegovina/France/Turkey) *''Remember Me, My Love'' (Ricordati di me) - (Italy) *''Revengers Tragedy, directed by Alex Cox, starring Christopher Eccleston and Eddie Izzard - (UK) *Reversal of Fortune'' (Yeokjeone sanda) - (South Korea) *''The Room, starring Tommy Wiseau *Rugrats Go Wild'' *''Runaway Jury, starring John Cusack, Gene Hackman, Dustin Hoffman, Rachel Weisz *The Rundown, starring The Rock and Seann William Scott *Running on Karma'' (Daai zek lou), starring Andy Lau - (Hong Kong) S''' *''S-21: The Khmer Rouge Killing Machine'' - (Cambodia/France) *''S.W.A.T., starring Samuel L. Jackson, LL Cool J, Colin Farrell *The Saddest Music in the World, starring Isabella Rossellini - (Canada) *Save the Green Planet'' (Jigureul Jikyeora!) - (South Korea) *''Scary Movie 3, starring Anna Faris, Charlie Sheen, Pamela Anderson *Scent of Love'' (Gukhwaggot hyanggi) - (South Korea) *''School of Rock, starring Jack Black, Joan Cusack, Mike White, Sarah Silverman *Schultze Gets the Blues'' - (Germany) *''Seabiscuit, directed by Gary Ross, starring Tobey Maguire, Jeff Bridges, William H. Macy, Chris Cooper *Secondhand Lions, starring Haley Joel Osment, Robert Duvall, Michael Caine *Seducing Doctor Lewis'' (La grande séduction) - (Canada) *''Sexo con Amor'' (Sex with Love) - (Chile) *''Shanghai Knights, starring Jackie Chan and Owen Wilson *Shara'' (Sharasōju) - (Japan) *''Shattered Glass, starring Hayden Christensen, Chloë Sevigny, Peter Sarsgaard, Hank Azaria *Shelter Dogs'' *''Silmido'' - (South Korea) *''Simhadri'' (సింహాద్రి), directed by S.S. Rajamouli (India: Telugu) *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''The Singing Detective, starring Robert Downey, Jr. *Singles'' - (South Korea) *''Slim Susie'' (Smala Sussie) - (Sweden) *''The Snow Walker'' - (Canada) *''Soldados de Salamina'' (The Soldiers of Salamis) - (Spain) *''Something's Gotta Give, directed by Nancy Meyers, starring Jack Nicholson, Diane Keaton, Keanu Reeves, Amanda Peet *Song for a Raggy Boy, starring Aidan Quinn - (Ireland) *South of the Clouds'' (Yún de nán fāng) - (China) *''The Southern Cross'' (La cruz del sur) - (Argentina) *''Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter...and Spring'' (Bom yeoreum gaeul gyeoul geurigo bom) - (South Korea) *''Spy Kids 3D: Game Over'' - (redirects to '''Spy Kids) *''The Station Agent, starring Peter Dinklage, Patricia Clarkson *The Statement, directed by Norman Jewison, starring Michael Caine and Tilda Swinton - (Canada/UK/France) *The Story of Marie and Julien'' (Histoire de Marie et Julien), directed by Jacques Rivette, starring Emmanuelle Béart - (France) *''The Story of the Weeping Camel'' (Ingen nulims) - (Mongolia/Germany) *''Stuck on You, directed by the Farrelly Brothers, starring Matt Damon and Greg Kinnear *Summer in the Golden Valley'' (Ljeto u zlatnoj dolini) - (Bosnia & Herzegovina/France/UK) *''Svidd neger'' (Burned Negro) - (Norway) *''Swimming Pool, starring Charlotte Rampling - (France/UK) *Swimming Upstream'' - (Australia) *''Sylvia, starring Gwyneth Paltrow, Daniel Craig - (UK/USA) '''T' *''Tagore'' (ఠాగూర్), directed by V. V. Vinayak (India: Telugu) *''Tais-toi !'' (Shut Up!), starring Gérard Depardieu and Jean Reno - (France) *''Take My Eyes'' (Te doy mis ojos) - (Spain) *''A Tale of Two Sisters'' (Janghwa, Hongryeon) - (South Korea) *''A Talking Picture'' (Um Filme Falado), directed by Manoel de Oliveira, starring Catherine Deneuve, John Malkovich, Irene Papas - (Portugal) *''Tears of the Sun, starring Bruce Willis *Teesh and Trude'' - (Australia) *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Claire Danes, Nick Stahl, Kristanna Loken *The Tesseract, directed by Oxide Pang, starring Jonathan Rhys-Meyers - (Thailand/Japan/UK) *Testosterone, starring Antonio Sabato, Jr. - (USA/Argentina) *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, starring Jessica Biel *That Day'' (Ce jour-là), directed by Raúl Ruiz - (France) *''Thirteen, starring Evan Rachel Wood and Holly Hunter *This Girl's Life'' *''A Thousand Clouds of Peace'' (Mil nubes de paz cercan el cielo) - (Mexico) *''A Thousand Months'' (Mille Mois) - (Morocco/France) *''Tie Xi Qu: West of the Tracks'' (Tiexi Qu) - (China) *''Till There Was You'' - (Philippines) *''Timeline, starring Frances O'Connor, Paul Walker, Gerard Butler *Tiresia'' - (France) *''Today and Tomorrow'' (Hoy y mañana) - (Argentina) *''Tokyo Godfathers'' (東京ゴッドファーザーズ) - (Japan) *''Torremolinos 73'' - (Spain) *''Touching the Void'' - (UK) *''Travellers and Magicians'' (ཆང་ཧུབ་ཐེངས་གཅིག་གི་འཁྲུལ་སྣང) - (Bhutan) *''Les Triplettes de Belleville'' (The Triplets of Belleville) - (France/Belgium/Canada) *''Tupac: Resurrection'' *''Turn Left, Turn Right'' (Xiang zuo zou, xiang you zou) - (Hong Kong/Singapore) *''Twist, starring Nick Stahl - (Canada) *Two Days, starring Paul Rudd '''U' *''Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle'' (ウルトラマンコスモスVSウルトラマンジャスティス) - (Japan) *''Uncle Nino, starring Joe Mantegna *Under the Tuscan Sun, starring Diane Lane - (USA/Italy) *Underworld, starring Kate Beckinsale and Scott Speedman - (UK/USA/Germany/Hungary) *Untold Scandal'' (Joseon namnyeo sangyeoljisa) - (South Korea) *''Uptown Girls, starring Brittany Murphy, Dakota Fanning, Heather Locklear *Utterly Alone'' (Vienui Vieni) - (Lithuania) V''' *''V-Day: Until the Violence Stops'' *''Veronica Guerin, starring Cate Blanchett - (Ireland/UK/USA) *Vida de Menina'' - (Brazil) *''View from the Top, starring Gwyneth Paltrow, Christina Applegate, Mark Ruffalo, Mike Myers *Vodka Lemon'' - (Armenia) *''Vozvrashcheniye'' (The Return) - (Russia) - Golden Lion award '''W *''What a Girl Wants, starring Amanda Bynes, Colin Firth, Kelly Preston *When the Last Sword is Drawn'' (Mibu Gishi Den) - (Japan) *''The Whore and the Whale'' (La puta y la ballena) - (Argentina) *''Willard'' *''Witnesses'' (Svjedoci) - (Croatia) *''Wonderful Days'' (원더풀 데이즈), - (South Korea) *''Wonderland, starring Val Kilmer and Lisa Kudrow *Wondrous Oblivion, starring Delroy Lindo - (UK) *Wrong Turn, starring Eliza Dushku and Desmond Harrington '''XYZ' *''X2'' (X2: X-Men United) - directed by Bryan Singer, starring Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart, Halle Berry, Ian McKellen, Anna Paquin *''The Yes Men'' *''Young Adam, starring Ewan McGregor and Tilda Swinton - (UK) *Young Black Stallion'' *''Zatoichi'' (The Blind Swordsman), directed by and starring Takeshi Kitano - (Japan) *''Želary'' - (Czech Republic/Slovakia) *''Zhou Yu's Train'' (zhōu yú de huǒchē), starring Gong Li and Tony Leung - (China) Notable deaths Wide-release movies Movies released in at least 600 North American theatres. January - March April - June July - September October - December References Category:Years in film Category:2003 in film